


The Ultimate Crack Smut

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rainbow likes to piss Rick off, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twink Dipper Pines, this is a joke please don't get mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: My friend and I thought it would be funny, and it really was.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Rainbow 2.0, Dipper Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Dipper Pines/Rainbow 2.0, Rick Sanchez/Rainbow 2.0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Ultimate Crack Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper and Steven are probably somewhere in their twenties, so it's fine. Have fun reading this gloriously bad crack.

After 3 months of falling into a relationship, Rick and Dipper spend time jumping through different dimensions. Each one was full of long-lasting memories and hours of fun.

They soon go through a portal landing on a beach at sunset. “Look how pretty the sun is,” Dipper said while pulling on Rick’s lab coat. Rick doesn’t pay mind to the sunset that can be found in nearly every universe. He looks further on to the shore of the beach to see a tall man with a pinkish hue playing with a small child that resembles an onion.

Rainbow, the tall pink human gem hybrid, tells Onion to go home. He doesn’t know how the following events would play out.

Rainbow quickly runs to the duo that just hopped into the universe and pulls out his weapon ready to strike. He was promptly stopped by one of Rick’s science doodads. “Oh my, I’m so sorry!” Dipper looked worried. “Don’t apologize, he came after us. Look, I’m Rick Sanchez and this is Dipper Pines, we mean no harm to anyone here.” Rick unfroze Rainbow. Rainbow brushed himself off, “sorry to attack so suddenly but I’ve had problems before with uninvited guests.”

Rick says, “it’s all good. No harm but I’m just going to skip through this part and get to the goods”

Rainbow looks puzzled.

***Le Time Skip***

Dipper threw his head back as he felt the fusion’s mouth wrap around his dick. He moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in the pinkish hair. Rainbow flinched as he felt the other enter from behind him. Rick’s long, hard, moist PP penetrated his asshole in a violent manner.

Rainbow gripped the bed sheets tightly as Rick slid deeper into him. He thrust roughly and quickly in and out as he grasped onto the other’s back to keep himself balanced.

Rainbow eventually pulled his mouth away and let out a low whimper. He held onto Dipper’s waist tightly as Rick went harder.

Rainbow took in a few breaths after choking down that long ass dick. “Rick…”

Rick took his PP out and quickly pulled the fusion’s hair. “Call me Daddy. Do it, you little shit!”

“Daddy please…”

Rick looks into the camera. “You see how easy he gives in. This shit’s gonna have some weird tags.”

Rainbow slowly sat up, his ass still in pain. “Daddy…let me rest.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Fine, only for a second though, but then- “

The gem hybrid almost immediately shot toward Dipper, tackling him to the floor. He held him tightly and furiously locked their lips. Rainbow held the twink in place to make sure he couldn’t escape. His tongue invaded the other’s mouth and explored until it reached the back of the human’s throat. The funny thing was that Dipper made no fight to escape his grasp.

Rick growled. “Hey, that’s mine! Get your own bottom!”

Rainbow pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. “I just did. I’m finally a top,” Rainbow said with a smug expression.

Dipper would’ve argued that he had no say in this, but he really didn’t care. He got to fuck two people in one day, so this was fine by him.

Rainbow didn’t move from his position. He had one knee between Dipper’s legs and both hands holding him down. “Sorry Daddy, but this is mine now~” One pair of eyes stuck to Rick while the other glanced toward the bottom with lust apparent in them.

He lowered himself and brought his mouth right next to Dipper’s ear. “Taste the rainbow,” he said in a low whisper that sent a shiver down Dipper’s spine. Rainbow’s hand moved to the lower region of Dipper’s body, lightly brushing his cock with his hand.

Rick gritted his teeth and pulled Rainbow by the hair again. Rainbow moaned. “Oh, harder Daddy~”

Rick smirked. “Well, if you insist.” He dug his fingers deeper into the pink hair and pulled with a harder force. The fusion screamed. He fell back.

Dipper sat up. “Well, that was...something.”

Rick grabbed Dipper’s PP tightly and pulled. “I’m the only one allowed to fuck you that way, got it? Got it you little bitch?!” He squeezed it tightly.

“Okay, Rick,” he whimpered.

“That’s Daddy to you! Say it, you worthless little shit!” He pulled the other’s dick roughly.

“Okay! Okay, Daddy!”

“That’s more like it,” Rick growled.

Rainbow sat up rubbing his head. “Now, Rick, I’m sure we can compromise here.” He smirked.

“Oh yeah,” Rick said with both hands still pleasuring his partner, “What would that be Four-Eyes? Ha, get it. Because you literally have four eyes. This is peak comedy!”

Dipper and Rainbow gave each other unimpressed looks.

Rainbow gave a disappointed sigh, “I suppose comedy is subjective… Anyway, I’m going to fuck you in the ass now.”

“Wha- OH FUCK!”

Rick’s eyes widened at how quickly and how hard the gem managed to penetrate his ass. It felt like a long, sharp pole violently penetrating his ass. "Oh fuck... you got a hard dick."

Dipper looked up. "Uh, Rick, that'san umbrella not a dick."

"Jesus, for being in a kid's show, you're way the PG rating, aren't you?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Don't worry the fans will get it."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow and gave Dipper a look. Dipper shrugged as if it happened on a regular basis. 

Rainbow put both hands on the parasol. "Well, I'm just going to ignore that." He thrust the parasol violently in and out of Rick's ass.

Rick groaned with half pain and half pleasure. "Oh god..."

"God left the chat a long time ago," Dipper said.

Rainbow pulled out the parasol and pointed it at Dipper. "You're next!"

Rick stumbled to wrap his arms around Dipper. "No, this is mine. Look, I even branded him. Dipshit, turn around."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you know I hate showing it to people. You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did." He grabbed the twink and turned him to show a mark on his lower back that said 'Property of Rick'.

"Oh, my," Rainbow covered his mouth, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, Rick did it while I was sleeping. I didn't even see it until last week."

"Oh..."

Rick cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but if I wanted to sit and talk, I would've brought Morty along. But we're here to have a good time and we got a giant pink man. I say we cut the small talk and just get to the sex part again."

"Fine by me," Rainbow said.

"Yeah, sure," Dipper added.

Rainbow threw his parasol to the side. He brushed the hair from his face. Without another word, he moved to Dipper and brought his head back to kiss him roughly. He pulled away and looked Rick in the eyes. "Keep the bottom half. This part's all I need~" He moved his lips lower and kissed Dipper's neck passionately while gently biting it. As Rick fingered him, Rainbow was leaving bite marks along Dipper's neck. Rick slowly started with his index finger and added one finger at a time, each time earning him a louder moan.

They had _the sex_ for a while longer until they all reached their climax. 

Then, they all fused.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Might write more for it later.


End file.
